Powering Up Poseidon
* ;Full repairs * * ;Loot (full repairs give 20% more rewards) * Fusion cell (random amount) * Random consumables * Copper scrap * Nuclear waste ;Schematics (one of the following) * Plan: Fusion Generator * Plan: Large Generator * Plan: Windmill |previous = |leads to = |related =Powering Up Monongah Powering Up Thunder Mountain |edid =PowerPlantEvent |baseid = }} Event: Powering Up Poseidon is an event quest in Fallout 76. Synopsis The players have the opportunity to repair the Poseidon Energy plant found in West Virginia, requiring basic repairs to the reactor, generator, and cooling system. Doing so will restore power to a part of the region, activating power boxes at the plant (supplying 400 units of power to CAMPs and settlements) and at substations (100 per box). Otherwise, the boxes supply a measly 10 power. Walkthrough Quick Most of the entrances are locked, needing a level 3 hacking level to get into the reactor. An easy way in is through the cooling towers or, if one goes behind the facility, there is an open door leading inside. If one chooses to go through the cooling towers, this is one of three areas they must fix. Pipes that are emitting smoke are the ones that must be fixed; there are also control panels that can be fixed as well. No materials are required to do so. Next, through the cooling tower, there should be a door to the generator room. Here many of the consoles are near the yellow generators. Fix those and one can move onto the next stage. Nearby should be the reactor; make the proper repairs (more smokey pipes and consoles). Once that is all completed, one can power up the reactor from the main control room, ending the event. Detailed The player character needs at least the Level 1 Hacker perk to get past the reactor security doors. If they do not have this, they can still get in via the security control room by lifting the reactor and plant lockdowns. The Scorched in the area are usually around level 6 and the rad damage one takes, even with precautions, may make it prohibitively difficult. The plant is located to the east of the Nuka-Cola plant and just north of the northern edge of Charleston. There is a railroad station nearby to the east with a vendor bot and other vending machines. The cooling towers are visible for a long way while traveling south from Flatwoods. This quest will usually coincide with the "Take the Yard" quest for the workshop at Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06. If the player character has no generator plans at all, they will receive them in the following order: Small, medium, wind, large and fusion. Trigger the event by walking into the area. The event has a timer of one hour. If the timer has already started in the world the player character has joined into, and is below 40 minutes, one may want to consider joining a new instance. Once the event is triggered, proceed northeast into cooling tower 1 - one will enter it through a ground-level opening on the north side. There one will find a number of low-level Scorched, usually armed with pipe weapons or melee weapons. After killing them, look for the pipes that are emitting steam (they are very loud and obvious). They will have an orange and black banding, and appear cracked when one gets close. Simply walk up to them until the "Repair" prompt triggers, and press the indicated button. Do not forget the control panel in the room at the very top of the catwalks if one wants to get the optional completely repair bonus. Repeat this for approximately 10 instances of the pipe. One will see the progress bar filling in on the quest tasks in the upper right of the screen. once done in Tower 1, proceed out of Tower 1 the way the player character entered and loop around it a little north to Tower 2. Repeat exactly the same procedure (kill the Scorched and find the broken pipes) and also the control panel at the top. At some point, there will be an audio cue that the "Cooling system functionality is restored." Once the player character is done, proceed into the generator room, through the door on the catwalks opposite from the way one entered the tower. The player character will find themselves in a hallway with a few Scorched. Once they are dispatched, proceed into the generator room. There will be banks of big yellow machinery and some more broken pipes. Find the control panels on each of the generator banks (on each side of the room on the second level, and in the middle at the bottom). There are a large number of Scorched in this area, as well as defensive turrets and a ton of salvage. Proceed to find and fix broken panels and pipes until the audio cue occurs that "Generator Functionality Restored." In the southwest corner of the room is an entrance into two areas; one to the left goes downstairs to some crafting resources and there is often a power armor frame present. The other goes straight into another room with a stairway. Climb the stairway and find the terminal to hack into the reactor. If one does not have the perk, they can backtrack to the security room next to the reactor doors at the bottom of this stairway. Follow the wall signs to the reactor. The reactor room is flooded, filled with radiation and swarmed with Scorched. In a locker room to the left as one enters the reactor area, they will find damaged hazmat suits. The player character will take a high amount of radiation damage in this room, even with Rad-X. Higher-level power armor users need not worry. In the reactor room, the plan is the same; kill the Scorched, fix the pipes and panels. Again, listen for the audio cue or watch your progress bar. Once the "Reactor functionality restored" cue happens, the quest can be completed. In order to reactivate the reactor, take time to lift the lockdowns at the security terminal before finalizing the quest. Exit the reactor room, turn left and go up the stairs next to security into the main reactor control room. There are a few Scorched and some turrets to deal with, then find the working terminal and select the "Restart Reactor" option. Quest complete, and one should receive a bit of leveled loot, caps and the next in order generator plan they don't have. If the player character leaves via the cooling towers they came in through, they are now filled with toxic steam and which can be fatal rather quickly. Exit through the transformer yard via the generator room. This will take one back to where the workshop and fusion core processor are located and if they got the fusion generator plans, then one can read the plans and power it on to collect cores. At the entrance to the plant, "behind" the truck and the gates as one exits, is a uranium deposit. This can be used in the production of the fusion generator. Navigation The plant is large and - due to numerous sections, tunnels, catwalks and horizontal layers - very hard to navigate. Luckily, for this quest it is only necessary to visit a small area. Once inside (coming from the cooling towers), the two walkways meet at a "Y" shaped intersection, where it is possible to drop into a pipe and arrive at the generator area. If the player stays in the corridor instead and continues SW, they pass radioactive barrels and arrive at a ramp going down. On the opposite wall there are two very large pipes. This is the central point of reference, all quest areas are accessible from here. Right next to the ramp, to the NW, the spiral staircase (marked REACTOR/CONTROL ROOM) leads up to the control room and further up to the emergency entrance/exit to the reactor. From the control room, immediately left of the entrance, there is a passage down one level to the security room. The decontamination terminal allows the player to activate the decontamination arcs to get rid of any rads acquired (access through the other exit of the room) and the security terminal lets the player end the lockdown and "obtain credentials" that open every door. No hacking required at either terminal. It is advisable to backtrack through the control room and down the stairs to the reference point. From there, it is only a short walk SE to reach the generator area (called "Turbine Hall" on the signs). To come back from the generators, the best landmark is a blue office container on the NE wall, a few stairs up. It has a wall mounted turret. Walking NE at the right side of the office and jumping down to the lower level after the office container gives easy access to the hallway leading back to the reference point. To come back from the reactor, the easiest way is to follow the catwalks to the highest point and exit through the emergency exit. The spiral staircase leads directly to the control room where the quest ends Completion * Although the power plant can be activated once basic repairs are complete, finishing the job by repairing all the damaged areas will greatly increase the experience and caps reward received at the completion of the quest and provide +20% items at the conclusion (this isn't required to receive the generator plans; generator plans are always rewarded as long as the player does not already know the recipe). * Fixing up the power plant restores power to the region, as stated above. In Poseidon's case, this affects the: ** Poseidon Energy Plant yard ** Poseidon power substation PX-01 ** Poseidon power substation PX-02 ** Poseidon power substation PX-03 ** Wade Airport ** Lakeside Cabins ** Sutton ** Grafton Steel ** Billings homestead ** Sunshine Meadows industrial farm * Once restored, the power plant will remain active for several hours. Reactivating it will require going through the motions of the quest again. Activating the power plants will also make the cooling towers dangerous, and anyone inside will take continuous damage from the venting steam. Quest stages See also * Powering Up Monongah * Powering Up Thunder Mountain Category:Fallout 76 event quests fr:Mise en marche de Poseidon